1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to screens, and more particularly to screens of the kind which are used to visually separate one living/office etc, area from another, However, the present invention may be utilised in relation to other environments and products.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known construction of screen comprises a relatively flexible panel of material, typically hardboard, which is provided with a surrounding frame by which it gains rigidity. Such screens can typically be used in a domestic environment as doors for a wardrobe or closet. Such a screen may also comprise a mirror as the relatively flexible panel.
One disadvantage of such a known construction is that it is relatively difficult to transport in its assembled condition, and if it is transported in its assembled condition then there is the disadvantage that all its individual components require transit packaging and arrangements. thus creating increased costs in respect of time, material and transportation.
The present invention is concerned with providing a screen which has a construction which will overcome or minimise the above discussed disadvantages, whilst at the same time providing versatility of design and relatively low cost of manufacture plus adaptability to multifunctional use.
Although the invention has so far been discussed in terms of a product known as a screen, that terms is intended to cover any construction according to the present invention which could be used for other purposes than the ones already discussed.
According to the present invention a screen comprises a sheet member which is capable of being rolled up, in combination with at least two frame members which are adapted to be located in a periphery of the laminar member when it is in an unrolled condition, each of the at least two frame members having associated with its end or ends a mechanism whereby the two frame members may be connected together, the said mechanism being characterised by including a cam arrangement by which the relative positions of the at least two frame members may be adjusted to thereby vary the tension in the laminar member.
Typically, the sheet member would comprise a roll known type of fabric such as might be used to construct a window blind.